That One
by rhekkerunicorn
Summary: Ava and Connor feel a connection to this one baby. And maybe a connection to each other. RHEKKER because this world needs more fanfiction for them!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Chicago Med or the characters, because if I did I would put Connor and Ava together.**

 **I wanted to see more fan fiction for this ship and I cannot find any *cue loud, ugly sobbing* except the amazing Prolific Reider *stops sobbing* and I will probably never be as good as her, but I can still try. So here goes...**

Ava and Connor stood in the warm nursery at Gaffney. There was one adorable baby that they couldn't take their eye off of. She had big, bright eyes and almost no hair. Earlier that day, they had delivered her when the mom went into cardiac arrest. Unfortunately, the mom didn't make it and the nurses weren't able to contact any family yet. So here this three-hour-old baby had nobody to are for her. Connor and Ava hadn't left her side though. When one was paged, the other would stay with her. They didn't know exactly why, but they felt a special connection to that one.

"I didn't know I would find you here." Natalie's voice snapped them out of their thoughts. Everyone knew she would come to the nursery when shift was almost over. Connor and Ava explained the baby's story to her without taking their eyes of the baby.

"You always have a special connection to babies you deliver as a doctor. It is worse when they don't have family" Natalie said just as Maya Frisch walked in to check on the baby and the others under her care. "Well it looks like I will be going." Nat really didn't want to converse with her after what happened with Will. When she left, Maya checked out the patient. Maya made a face that concerned Ava and Connor.

"What is it? What is wrong?" Connor asked as Ava shoved Maya out of the way to listen to the small child's heart. She heard a small murmur that concerned her.

"I want to get an echo ASAP." And with that, Maya went to get the machine leaving Ava and Connor in concern for the small baby. That was until Maya got ready to run the tests and the baby flat lined.

Ava, Connor, and Maya all rushed to save the baby.

 **I know its short, but I hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so this chapter is shorter than the first unfortunately. The characters may be a little out of their usual character, because I am not that fantastic of a writer. Please understand that while reading this.**

The baby was stable and doing better after the nursery doctors and nurses had resuscitated her. She now was in the NICU and under Dr Frisch, Dr Manning, and Dr Latham. Ava and Connor were removed from the case for being too involved. They hadn't really talked much, and the really needed to.

"DCFS is on their way." A nurse informed them and walked out of the room.

"She needs a name. Do you have any ideas?" Connor looked over at Ava in the seat beside him. They were only about one and a half feet away, but Connor wanted to close that small gap. He was madly in love with her since he got over Robin. "What about Thea?" Ava and Connor smiled for the first time in a while. "Thea Ava. I like it. How did you come up with that?" Connor finally had a question to ask her since she was always the one grilling him for answers. Fortunately for Ava, a DCFS worker entered the room before she had a chance to turn the question around.

"Is this the unnamed child?" The DCFS worker decided to interrupt at that very moment. "She has a name and it is Thea Ava. Who is going to care for her at the hospital? Does she have a foster home yet? Are they a food family?" The DCFS worker looked incredibly perplexed with all of their questions. " I know you have questions. In fact, the nurse that called me warned me that two doctors were very protective of the baby. My name is Michael Drew and I have answers to most of your questions." They all sat in the uncomfortable hospital chairs. "I assume You are Dr Rhodes and Dr Bekker?" They nodded in response. "Ok good. Lets get started. "

"We haven't found anyone to care for her yet, but we haven't really looked. By what I heard from the nurse that I talked to, you two seem interested in caring for the child yourselves. If you two would like to talk it over, I will be back tomorrow. I assume you can look after her for the night?" The nodded in response the DCFS worker was gone.

 **So how is it so far? Constructive criticism is incredibly encouraged. Thank you for reading!**


	3. Author's Note

Hey people, so I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner. I've been in the hospital for the past week and I don't know when I will be discharged. I will try to update when I get released, but until then I have to put this on hold. I'm truly sorry.


End file.
